Spring Days
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Às vezes é mais difícil seguir em frente do que se pensa.


**Spring days**

Às vezes é mais difícil seguir em frente do que se pensa.

Capítulo Único

O verão tinha terminado e levado consigo o calor e o frescor de sua estação, no outono as folhas ficaram cor de cobre e caíram sobre as calçadas deixando claro que é preciso deixar para trás para poder florir uma estação mais tarde, quando o inverno chegou acabando com todas as cores e pintando de branco e cinza o que antes era tão colorido, ficou claro que aquela era a época mais difícil do ano... E então finalmente a primavera voltou com toda sua vida e cores. Era hora de esquecer o passado e seguir em frente.

A jovem Chiriko Tsurumi estava escorada sobre o parapeito de uma ponte olhando para as águas claras do rio que corria abaixo de seus pés. Já fazia um ano, um longo ano desde que viram Menma partir e sinceramente sentia-se feliz. Porque finalmente haviam fechado aquele ciclo de vida, agora sim o rio poderia voltar a fluir, no entanto, era estranho estar livre. Estavam todos tão acostumados as correntes com o passado que livre delas movimentar-se parecia estranho.

Suspirou.

Nos cabelos mais longos tocando a nuca havia uma pequena presilha com enfeite de flor. Durante muitos anos ficou a encará-la sem coragem de usar e agora que podia fazer e o fazia, aquilo não parecia ter a mesma importância. Agora aquele prendedor de cabelo não passava de mais do que um objeto inanimado e o que era pior, nem fora um presente para si.

Olhou para baixo, vendo aquela água fluir tão perfeitamente em um ciclo que se repetia a tantos milhões de anos, sentiu que ainda estava um pouco parada, não havia se libertado completamente das correntes. E já era primavera, ou seja, hora de recomeçar. Mas não se podia fazê-lo esperando as mesmas coisas que desejava no passado, não era mais aquela menina tímida que desejou mais do que tudo aquele presente.

Retirou-o do cabelo e ouviu passos as suas costas, sabia quem era, afinal, tinham marcado de se encontrarem ali para irem ao karaokê onde seria o aniversário de um dos colegas de classe. Antes mesmo de ter seu nome chamado aprumou o corpo e passou a mão direita sobre os fios completamente livres, virou o corpo e viu Yukiatsu parado.

- Desculpe fazê-la esperar. – disse caminhando para mais perto –

- Cheguei a poucos minutos. – respirou fundo e se colocou ao lado dele – Vamos?

- Claro.

Começaram a caminhar com o habitual silêncio regendo os sons. E quando passaram perto de uma lata de lixo, o rapaz notou que ela jogou algo fora, no entanto, não pôde dizer o que era. Não levou isso muito a sério, deveria ser um papel de bala ou algo do gênero. Pararam esperando que o sinaleiro abrisse para os pedestres e foi então que notou o que ela vestia. Uma calça preta justa a pele com um short jeans por cima, camisa branca de mangas três quartos e sapatilhas vermelhas. Como sempre, muito simples e casual e ao mesmo tempo muito sóbria. Ela não era espalhafatosa como Anaru e suas roupas curtas e justas, e mesmo assim não deixava de ser bonita e atraente, apesar de ter certeza de que as duas atraiam atenção de maneiras bem diferentes.

- O que foi? – perguntou ao notar que estava sendo observada –

- Gostei da roupa. – disse comumente –

- Ah... Obrigada.

Tsuruko passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, não estava acostumada ao seu lado esquerdo sem presilhas. Quando não usava a em formato de flor, sempre mantinha outras mais simples para manter os fios finos bem aprumados. Talvez fosse melhor passar em uma lojinha e comprar um par de presilhas novas.

- Yukiatsu... – chamou –

- Sim? - ele parou e se virou para olhá-la –

- Podemos passar em uma loja antes de continuar?

- Claro, qual o problema? Esqueceu o presente da Misuki?

- Não, ele está em minha bolsa. Eu quero um par de presilhas, esqueci de colocar quando sai de casa e agora está me incomodando.

- Eu notei mesmo... – ele disse em tom de voz baixo –

Entraram em uma pequena loja de presentes e a morena foi direto para a parte onde haviam acessórios para cabelo enquanto o rapaz ficou caminhando sem rumo pelo lugar. Logo uma vendedora chegou e ele disse que estava com a moça e apontou para a amiga. Quando foi deixado sozinho de novo ficou olhando para alguns colares da vitrine.

Já se passava das seis da tarde quando tomaram o trem de volta para casa. A casa de Matsuyuki ficava mais próxima na volta, mas o rapaz iria deixá-la em casa antes de ir para a sua própria. Estava com uma das mãos no bolso esquerdo remexendo em um embrulho que tinha passado o dia ali.

Estava em dúvida se fazia o que queria ou se simplesmente dava a qualquer uma na rua antes de chegar em casa. Olhou para Tsuruko que estava lendo um livro no banco a frente do seu, perdida em seu próprio mundo. Ele queria a receita para ser tão impassível assim, enquanto todos ainda pareciam afetados por tudo o que aconteceu, com ela, não era como se algo houvesse mudado.

Ela permanecia uma pessoa de poucas palavras, que falava o necessário e a verdade, por mais que isso fosse incômodo. Ela não demonstrou, como nunca demonstrara, nenhum sinal de atração. Pensou que depois do que ouviu que ela fosse tentar se aproximar ou mesmo tentar se explicar, mas não, tudo se resumia ao mesmo silêncio de sempre. E isso era realmente irritante...

- O que foi, Yukiatsu? Notou agora que já passamos da sua estação. – disse numa clara indireta –

- Eu vou te deixar em casa. – respondeu olhando para a janela ao lado –

- Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, eu sei como chegar em casa.

- Um obrigada já seria o suficiente, mas enfim... O que está lendo?

- Romeo e Julieta, de um autor do ocidente.

- Já ouvi falar, é uma história de amor triste. – disse ainda se decidindo –

- Errado. Esse livro conta uma história de ódio e não de amor. As pessoas é que se esquecem disso e acabam falando que essa é uma história de amor triste.

- Garotas não deveriam ler livros de amor e com finais felizes? Personagens estereotipados, situações forçadas, roteiro inverossímil...

- Eu não gosto dessas coisas, sabe disso. – disse fechando o livro e o guardando –

- Eu suponho, para eu saber é preciso que você me conte, mas você nunca me conta nada.

- Nunca me perguntou.

- Nunca me deixou perguntar.

A garota o olhou e inspirou o ar com calma. O que diabos ele queria?

- Você não costuma apelar para indiretas, o que quer me dizer?

Ele a olhou, completamente impassível a sua frente, Tsuruko era um livro fechado. Completamente inalcançável até que permitisse ter suas informações assimiladas. E então não respondeu a pergunta dela para seguirem o resto do trajeto em silêncio mortal.

Quando chegaram ao portão da casa da moça, ela se despediu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quando estava terminando de entrar, sentiu uma mão se fechar ao redor de seu pulso. Olhou assustada para Yukiatsu que retirou do bolso um colar com pingente em formato de duas cerejas.

- Eu comprei para você.

- Para mim? – indagou curiosa –

- Sim. – disse com um meio sorriso –

- É muito bonito, obrigada. – Tsuruko o pegou –

- Posso colocá-lo em você?

- Claro.

A garota voltou para a calçada e ficou de costas para o rapaz que colocou o colar em seu pescoço sem muito dificuldade. Ele sorriu ao sentir o perfume que vinha do cabelo dela. A garota se virou o olhando nos olhos, erguendo a cabeça, afinal, ele era bons centímetros mais alto.

- O porquê disso agora?

- Só me deu vontade. – o rapaz deu os ombros e pôs as mãos nos bolsos – Tenho que ir, ou perderei o último trem para casa.

- Até amanhã e... Obrigada. – disse sorrindo sinceramente –

- Qualquer dia desses eu cobro a gentileza.

E então ele foi embora acenando displicentemente com a mão direita. Nada seria tão fácil de uma hora para outra, mas isso também não queria dizer que era impossível. Era primavera, tempo de recomeçar.

**Owari...**

Bem, eu já postei essa fic no Nyah. Eu queria postar outra das minhas pequenas, mas esqueci de colocá-las no pendrive. Burrice da autora, fato. Mas espero que gostem e comentem.

PS: Adorei os comentários recebidos em Rolling Star, e aviso que é uma one do conjunto de várias, e logo sairá a segunda. Falta só revisar.

PPS: Coala N-chan, eu ttambém acho que a Tsuruko foi muito mau aproveitada. Fato.

Kiss kiss e comentem.

Anny Taisho (Riizinha)


End file.
